


How to Win a Prince

by bosephboestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosephboestar/pseuds/bosephboestar
Summary: Sawamura Daichi, a professional bodyguard, scores himself a high-paying job escorting a politicians son on his vacation in the Alps.Sugawar Koushi, son of the city's Mayor, does NOT need a bodyguard, thank you very much.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How to Win a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm actually planning on finishing, and I'm writing this mostly to improve my writing style and skills. Feedback is appreciated!

Daichi yawned, stretching out his arms as he stood in front of his mirror. His reflection looked back at him, black hair sticking up in every direction possible. He pressed his hand up in an unsuccessful attempt to flatten it, eyes sliding to his desk where a digital clock read 8:00 AM. Next to it a paper lay folded neatly. He walked over to it, picking it up and carefully flattening out the creases in the crisp white sheet. Printed in fine black ink on it were the terms and agreements to his next job, which he had received a few days ago. He had been hired by the Mayor of a city not far from the town he lived in to escort and guard his son on his vacation to Austria.

_ Mountain climbing, huh? _ He had been told that there was a private resort in the mountains that the mayor's son would be staying at. A twinge of excitement ran through him. Fresh out of school, his athleticism and good physique had given him ample opportunities to earn some cash through bodyguarding. His last employer had recommended him to some of his big shot friends, scoring him the job he was currently holding in his hands. On top of that, he was getting paid good money to take a trip to the Alps. Dropping the paper back on the desk, he crossed the short distance in his two-room apartment to the bathroom, sliding back the glass door of his shower to turn on the water.

  
_____________________________  
  


Trees whizzed past Daichi’s view as he leaned his head against the window of a car. After packing minimally for the trip, a black, shiny, and way too fancy vehicle with a tough-looking driver had come to pick him up.

“We’re close, sir,” the driver said, looking at Daichi through the rearview mirror. Daichi straightened in his seat, smoothing out the creases in his suit and adjusting his tie. Soon a large and ornate house came into view, a large metal gate barring it. The car approached the gate and the driver stepped out, reaching into his pocket to show his ID to the gate guard. 

Daichi peeked from the backseat through the metal bars of the gate, glimpsing lush trees and gardens filled with flowers of varying colors. The house blended nicely with its surroundings, walls a creamy beige color, with wide double doors and large windows with billowing curtains. 

_ A house fit for a King,  _ Daichi thought, smirking remorsefully at the thought of his tiny apartment in comparison.

The metal gates slowly opened, and the driver returned to his seat. The car rolled a short ways in, stopping at a thin path leading into one of the gardens. Daichi tentatively opened his door, ducking his head as he got out.

The driver beckoned to him, saying, “Mr. Sugawara is awaiting you in the gardens, sir.” 

“Thank you,” Daichi said, bowing slightly. Looking around briefly, he spotted a wooden arch leading to a parlor in the middle of one of the gardens in front of the house. Pebbles crunched under his feet as he walked over to the arch, stopping to admire the array of peonies and orchids at the entrance. Ambrosial smells drifted around him, and he inhaled deeply, stepping through the arch.

A man with graying hair sat on a bench by a round table, holding a cane in his hands. As he spotted Daichi, he stood up, stretching out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Sugawara,” Daichi said with a smile, taking his hand and shaking it. 

“Yes, yes, welcome! Welcome to our humble abode!” The man said cheerily, spreading his arms out and gesturing to his property. “A shame you won’t be staying here long, eh?” He sat back down, gesturing for Daichi to do the same.

In terms of Mayors and rich people, Daichi’s mental image of them had been quite different. The man he saw in front of him, with a slightly overgrown goatee and twinkling eyes behind spectacles balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose, looked more like a kind grandfather or a peculiar traveler bursting with stories of old.

Daichi couldn't help but grin back eagerly at the cheery old man.  _ If the father is like this, the son can't be too far off, can he? _ Daichi mused. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, after all. 

As if he had read his mind, the father said, “Regarding my son, I would like to specify some details about the trip. You will be leaving today, sooner rather than later I hope, traveling by train and bus to Austria. This should take you no more than 6 hours. You will be traveling alone, but no need to worry, your final destination is fully staffed.”

Daichi pulled out a slip of paper and a pen from his pocket, scribbling down and nodding as Mr. Sugawara talked. 

“Once you get to Salzburg,” he continued, “you will stay one night in a hotel. Feel free to spend the day as you wish, but get to the ski lift by 5 pm the next day. There you will be taken up the mountain, where you will have to hike a stretch to get to the summer resort, rented by me.” He smiled. “From then on, all you have to do is make sure my little Koushi doesn't run off into the wild to live with the cow herders.” Clapping his hands once, he said, “Any questions?”

“Ah, yes, one,” Daichi said, placing the pen down.

“Ask away!”

“How long will we be staying at the resort once we get there?”

Mr. Sugawara held up a peace sign. “Two!”

“...Days?” Daichi queried.

“Weeks!” Mr. Sugawara replied. “Two weeks for my lovely son to get a well deserved vacation in the most beautiful place in the world!”

Daichi chuckled. “Sounds great Mr. Sugawara, sir. When will your son be ready to leave?”

“That depends entirely on him.” Turning towards the house, Mr. Sugawara cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath. “KOOUUUSHIIIII!” 

Daichi started at the unexpected intensity of his voice. He glanced at the house, but no signs of movement inside told him that Mr. Sugawara’s cry had been heard. 

Mr. Sugawara sighed. “He's ignoring me again. And in front of a guest too, how embarrassing.”

“Are you sure he heard you sir?”

Mr. Sugawara snorted. “That boy hears everything, he just doesn't answer all the time. He might be just a bit mad at me right now.”

“Er...why is that sir?” Daichi shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with being involved in their family drama.

Mr. Sugawara shrugged. “I didn't tell him he was going to have a bodyguard.”

_ Oh. That's unfortunate. “ _ Mr. Sugawara, he's not going to be mad at me the whole trip is he?” Daichi said, laughing awkwardly.

“Hrmm. No clue.” Mr. Sugawara threw up his hands. “Not my problem anymore!” He stood up, dusting off his pants. “Say, why don't we go inside and have you get acquainted with him?”

Standing as well, Daichi nodded. “Sure thing, Mr. Sugawara.”

Leading the way, Mr. Sugawara confidently strode up the path leading to the double doors of the house. Hurrying forward, Daichi reached to open the door for him, holding it as he strode past. 

“Kouuushiii!” He yelled again, turning a corner and climbing a staircase. “He's probably in his room,” he stage-whispered, turning to Daichi. Striding down a hallway, he stopped in front of a door at the very end. 

“Shouldn't we knock firs–” Daichi started, but Mr. Sugawara was already swinging the doors open with a bang. 

A figure slumped over a desk in the corner of the room started at the sudden noise. 

“Father!”

“Koushi!”

The person at the desk, Koushi, looked warily at his father. “I'm not going. Not with  _ him  _ at least.”

Daichi sheepishly inched into the doorway from behind Mr. Sugawara’s back. Koushi turned his head briskly to him, giving him an intense glare. Daichi stared back, holding his gaze. The boy had pale grey hair like his father, and even paler skin that made Daichi question how often he made use of the garden’s at his disposal. He was older than Daichi had expected, looking to be around the same age as him. 

Putting on a friendly smile, he said, “Hello Mr. Sugawara! I'm looking forward to working with you.” 

“Like hell you are,” he muttered, turning his head away. 

“Come now Koushi, be nice. This young man is here to help you!”

“I don't need help! I can take care of myself,” Koushi retorted.

“I know you can sugar, but better safe than sorry.”

“Just because you can't keep  _ your  _ nose out of trouble,  _ I  _ have to go traipsing to who knows where with who knows who! It's not fair!”

His father stood menacingly, seeming taller all of a sudden. “Koushi! This will not be discussed any longer! You will go, and that's that.”

Koushi glared at his father, standing up from his desk. “I’m not going!”

Daichi stood watching the exchange, hoping that he could somehow escape this row. After briefly considering making a run for the window and wondering how many feet above the ground they were, he let his gaze wander around the room instead. Bookshelves lined the walls, most of them with books and journals shoved messily into place with seemingly no order. A large bed with ruffled sheets stood at the wall next to the desk that the boy currently sat in. Daichi found his gaze returning back to the boy more than once in his visual sweep of the room. His eyes lingered on the boy’s wrist as it moved back and forth, twirling a strand of hair as he glared at his father. He tore his gaze away with difficulty as he heard Koushi address him again.

“How much do I have to pay you for you to leave?” 

Daichi blinked, glancing hesitantly at Mr. Sugawara. “Actually–”

“Enough of this nonsense Koushi!” Mr. Sugawara cut in, saving Daichi from answering. “I’m telling you to leave this house for a few weeks and you are going to listen!”

Suga glowered at him, opening his mouth in preparation to retaliate. 

“Koushi!” He said warningly.

Koushi hung his head, plopping down onto his chair defeatedly. “Yes, Father.”

“Now that that's settled, Koushi, this is Sawamura Daichi, your bodyguard. Daichi, this is my ever so sweet son, Koushi.” Striding over to his son’s desk, Mr. Sawamura shoved Koushi halfway out of the chair. Grumbling, Koushi stood up, turning his gaze to Daichi again. 

Daichi strode forward as well, reaching out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

Koushi glanced at the hand as if debating whether to hit it or shake it, before finally reaching out to give Daichi’s hand one quick shake. 

Daichi’s hand tingled at the contact, and he quickly removed it from Koushi’s grasp to discreetly wipe it on his pant leg. 

“Do you have your things packed?” Mr. Sugawara asked.

Koushi glanced away sheepishly. “No.”

“Well then hop to it! Can't keep Mr. Sawamura waiting!” His father replied, all of his earlier cheer returned.

  
_____________________________  
  
  


Two hours later and everything had been packed. Daichi had been given the keys to a car, instructed to drive to the bus stop with it. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Flicking his wrist up, he checked the time on his watch. 12:30. The bus to the train station left in fifteen minutes, and Koushi still wasn't in the car. Their two backpacks they were taking with them were sitting securely in the backseat, containing a change of clothes, food, water, a first aid kit, and a few toiletries. Mr. Sugawara had given Daichi a few hundred bills to spare in case they ran out of anything, along with a reassurance that the resort was fully stocked with clothing and other necessities. 

Movement at the door of the house caught Daichi’s eye, and he spotted Koushi descending the steps to the car leisurely, hands in his pockets. Daichi frowned, checking his watch again, before stepping out of the vehicle to approach Koushi. 

“Would you like to sit in the front or the backseat sir?” He asked politely. 

Koushi glanced at him indifferently. “Why are we taking the car anyway if we’re just going to get on a bus right after?”

“Your father’s orders, sir.”

Koushi rolled his eyes. “Whatever. And stop calling me sir. I'm not old.”

“Ah, of course s- I mean,” Daichi laughed awkwardly. “Of course.” They approached the car, Daichi holding the door of the backseat open for Koushi, who got in with a light glare directed at Daichi. 

Climbing into the driver's seat again, Daichi started up the engine, slowly backing up the car through the metal gate. The low thrum of the engine filled the silence as the car sped past house after house on the street. Koushi stared out the window, glancing at Daichi occasionally.

Daichi cleared his throat, hoping to break the awkward tension in the car. “So, Mr. Sugawara-”

“Stop calling me that too. Suga’s fine.” 

“Alright, Suga.” Daichi glanced at him in the rearview mirror, glimpsing the light reflecting off his contours as he sat with his face turned to the window. “Have you been to this resort before?”

Suga shook his head slightly. 

Daichi paused, waiting for him to speak. When nothing came, Daichi attempted to start again. “The gardens at your house are lovely. It's a shame I came just when the Belladonna’s started wilting. The Camellia’s were wonderfully vibrant though.”

Suga snorted, turning his head to look at Daichi. “What are you, a florist?”

Daichi flushed, returning his gaze to the road. “I’m a bodyguard, sir.” 

Koushi turned his head back to the window with a frown, and the conversation lulled again. 

A short while later Daichi pulled the car to a halt by a bus stop, leaving it parked along the road as had been instructed by Mr. Sugawara. He wordlessly got out of the car to open the door for Suga. 

Suga glared at him through the open door. “I can do that myself, you know.”

“It's my job.”

“Well then stop doing it!”

“No can do, sorry,” Daichi said with a tight smile. This was going to be one hell of a trip. 

Suga reached for his bag, but Daichi beat him to it, grabbing both onto his arm. Suga gave a noise of frustration before turning around and stomping to the bus stop. Sighing, Daichi followed. 

Suga sat on the little bench of the bus stop with his legs crossed, reading the advertisement plastered on the glass next to him. Daichi placed the bags on the ground, standing next to him. 

“Shouldn't you be wearing sunglasses or something,” Suga muttered.

“Sorry?”

“I said, shouldn't you be wearing sunglasses and be looking all mysterious since you're my bodyguard?” Suga repeated, louder. 

Daichi held back a chuckle. “That would just make me stand out more, don't you think?” 

“You stand out enough already,” Koushi said, giving him a once over. 

Daichi's face burned slightly, and he looked away, luckily spotting the bus arriving from a distance away. “Bus is here,” he said quickly. 

Suga reached for his bag again but Daichi snatched it up and onto his back, gesturing for Suga to board the bus with a smile. 

The bus was silent, save for a few passengers talking quietly on the phone. Daichi led Suga to a seat in the back, grabbing onto a bar as the bus lurched forward. Unbalanced by the sudden movement, Suga stumbled backwards, hand flailing for something to hold on to. Dropping one of the bags hanging on his arm, Daichi quickly reached out, catching Suga as he crashed into him. 

“Are you alright?” Daichi asked, looking down at Suga, who clutched his arms tightly, fingers scrunched in the fabric of his shirt.

“Fine,” Suga said, averting his gaze, cheeks reddening slightly against his pale skin. He removed his hands from Daichi, straightening out his shirt.

“Maybe we should-” Daichi started, but the bus lurched to a stop again, this time causing them both to tumble down to the floor. Daichi winced as the bag on his back hit him on the head. He glanced over at Suga, who rubbed his elbow as he got back up. 

“As I was saying, maybe we should sit down,” Daichi said, quickly retrieving the bag that had fallen earlier. Suga nodded, sitting down on the blue patterned seats of the bus. 

Daichi sat down next to him, placing the bags on his lap and opening one to take out a first aid kit. “Show me your elbow.”

Suga shoved his sleeve further up his arm, turning it away from Daichi. “It’s fine.”

“The floor is dirty, if you scraped your elbow it could get infected,” Daichi said, reaching for Suga’s elbow.

Suga yanked it away again. “I'm not a baby! Stop treating me like one!” A few passengers glanced over at them at the sudden exclamation.

Daichi looked him in the eye. “I'm sorry. If you want, you can treat it yourself.”

Suga eyed him warily before taking the first aid kit and taking out a bandaid and an alcohol wipe. “Thanks,” he muttered. 

Daichi watched him cover his elbow with his sleeve again, stuffing the first aid kit into the backpack. Daichi frowned slightly, pondering how he could get Suga to warm up to him. His past clients had all been relatively friendly, if a bit cold, which didn’t bother him. He had completed his jobs without much small talk, preferring instead to stay silent and alert. Escorting someone, especially of his own age, was different than what Daichi was used to. 

“Suga,” Daichi started, and Suga turned to look at him. “Tell me what I can and can't do please. I'm working for you now, so you should set the terms.”

Suga paused, a wary, but surprised expression on his face. “Let me take care of myself, and don’t coddle me.” After a slight pause, he added, “Please.”

Daichi smiled. “Alright.”

After a pause, he said, “I still have to do my job, you know. Protecting you is my first priority.”

Suga sighed. “I guess you do.”

Daichi hummed in response, stretching his neck out to check what stop was next. “We get out on the next one.”

Suga nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat, a small smile on his lips. Daichi watched him, content that they seemed to be on better terms now. His eyes traced the gentle slope of his nose up to his eyes, lingering on the beauty mark at the corner of one. Feathery eyelashes lifted, and Daichi found himself staring into hazel eyes flecked with grey and green. 

“Is there something on my face?” Suga asked with one eye open.

Daichi started. “No! You're fine!” Face burning he turned away from Suga, staring at his feet instead. Suga smiled, closing his eyes again. 

The bus slowed to a stop, and Daichi gently nudged Suga. “We’re here.”

Suga opened his eyes again, sitting up. He reached for his backpack, swinging it onto his back as Daichi picked up his own.

“Where to now?” Suga asked as he and Daichi got out of the bus.

Daichi checked his watch, humming. “Train leaves at 1:30, which gives us a bit less than half an hour before we have to board. You hungry?”

“Not really. Coffee’s fine.”

Daichi nodded, looking around for a cafe. He spotted a Starbucks nearby, pointing it out to Suga. They walked over to it, Daichi holding the door open for Suga as he entered.

“I’ll order,” Daichi said, reaching into his wallet to pull out some of the cash given to him by Mr. Sugawara. 

“I’ll take the peppermint mocha.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at Suga. “It's summer?”

Suga shrugged. “So? Do I have to order you to get me one?”

“I'm a bodyguard, not a servant,” Daichi retorted.

“Same difference. I’ll go get us a table,” Suga said, turning away. 

Daichi rolled his eyes at the turned back, walking over to the counter to order their drinks from a tired looking barista. 

“One peppermint mocha and one dark roast please.”

“What size?” The barista asked, hand hovering over the selection of paper cups.

“Uhh…” Daichi looked over to Suga, who sat at a round table by a window, head turned. “Medium?”

“Skimmed milk or whole? Would you like whipped cream on that?”

“Uhh…” Daichi faltered again, glancing over at Suga again as if he could guess his coffee habits with a look. “Whole milk. And whipped cream please, but only for the mocha.”

“That’ll be four euros and fifty cents for a  _ tall _ peppermint mocha with whole milk and whipped cream and a  _ tall  _ dark roast, ” the barista droned. “Can I get a name for the order?” 

“Mark.”

The barista scribbled down the name on both cups, turning away from Daichi. “Your order will be finished shortly.”

“Thank you,” Daichi said, handing over a few bills and walking over to the table occupied by Suga. Suga turned his head as he approached. 

“You better have ordered that mocha, Sawamura, or else I'm firing you on the spot.”

Daichi grinned. “Let's find out and see, shall we sir?” After a pause, he added, “You can call me Daichi, by the way.”

“Hm, only if you're still my bodyguard after I get my drink,” Suga said, leaning his elbow onto the table. “Also, I told you to stop calling me sir.”

“Sorry, it’s a hard habit to break on the job. Would you rather I called you ‘Your Lordship?’ or maybe, ‘Your Highness?’” Daichi asked jokingly, mirroring his pose. 

“Hmm.” Suga tapped his finger on his chin. “Your Highness works. As long as you treat me like a king,” he said with a teasing smile.

“I’d rather treat you like a prince,” Daichi answered. “Your Dad’s the King.”

“Oh? What made you decide that?”

Daichi propped his chin with his hands. “When I first saw your house I thought it looked grand enough to be a palace. And a King is the owner of the palace, is he not?”

Suga scrunched his nose. “Fine, I guess you’re right.”

“Two drinks for Mark!” A voice rang out, and Daichi stood.

“Mark?” Suga asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“To stay incognito,” Daichi said. Suga snorted, rolling his eyes. Daichi retrieved the two drinks, slipping cardboard holders around them to prevent the steaming cups from burning his skin. Carrying them over to the table, he placed one in front of Suga.

“Here you go,” he said, taking a seat.

Suga pulled his cup closer to him, prying off the lid warily. “This– this is a dark roast!” He sputtered, turning his eyes to Daichi.

Daichi chuckled, taking his cup and swapping it with Suga's. 

“Daichi!” Suga whined, prying off the lid of the correct cup. 

“Sorry, I couldn't help it,” Daichi said, lifting his cup and blowing gently at the dark liquid. 

Suga glared at him, licking the top of his whipped cream off. “I wanted a large.”

“Ah, at least I got the whipped cream part right.”

Suga hummed, licking up more of it. A bit clung to his lips as he finished it off. 

“Um, you’ve got-” Daichi gestured at his face, pointing to his lips. 

Suga wiped his hand hurriedly across his mouth. “Did I get it?”

“Not quite, here let me–” Daichi took his napkin, reaching over the table to wipe away the trace of sweet cream. Suga froze in surprise, cheeks turning a pretty pink as Daich leaned away, crumpling the napkin. 

... _ Pretty? _

“Thanks,” Suga mumbled, wiping his mouth again on his sleeve. 

  
  


“No problem,” Daichi said, slightly winded. Averting his gaze, he checked his watch. “We should get going soon.”

Suga nodded, sipping his mocha. Daichi tipped his cup back, draining the last of the bitter drink. 

“You can take that with you if you want,” Daichi said, gesturing at Suga’s drink. 

“Yeah, let's go.”

  
___________________________  
  


Daichi heard Suga panting next to him as they dashed along the train platform. 

“We… shouldn't… have…gotten… coffee,” Suga wheezed out, holding his backpack on one shoulder and gripping his sloshing coffee cup in the other. 

Daichi nodded, straining his eyes to spot the number of their train. “I think it's that one,” he said, pointing to a high speed train with a red stripe down the length of it.

“Oh thank god,” Suga gasped. They redoubled their speed as they saw conductors starting to close the doors of the front cars. 

“Shit!” Suga let out a sudden exclamation. Daichi glanced over in concern. The lid of Suga’s cup hung askew, liquid sloshing up and over the rim and onto Suga’s coat. Splotchy stains of brown speckled the shoulder of his thin grey windbreaker, standing out like wine on a carpet. 

“Are you alright?!” 

“Yes, just keep running!” Suga urged.

They neared the doors of the last car just as the conductor was preparing to slam it shut. He raised an eyebrow as the two of them held out their tickets, panting.

“Cutting it a bit close, are we?”

Daichi and Suga didn't answer, focusing on controlling their breathing. The conductor let them in, directing them to a window with four seats facing each other. Suga threw his empty cup into a trash bin on the way. 

“Have a nice trip,” he said, punching holes into both of their tickets and handing them to Daichi.

“Thanks,” Daichi answered, breathing more or less back in control. He plopped down onto one of the seats, leather cool against his legs. Suga sat down across from him, stripping his coat off his arms carefully. A fold-out table hung clasped on the wall between them. Daichi reached for it, flipping it open and placing his bag on it.

“Give me your coat,” he said.

Suga folded it messily and handed it to Daichi, who took it and stuffed it into his bag.

“We can get it cleaned tonight.” Taking off his blazer, he said, “Here, take this.”

“What? No, keep it.”

Daichi shoved the suit jacket in Suga’s direction insistently. “It's chilly in here, take it.”

Suga sighed, grabbing the blazer from Daichi’s grip and draping it around his shoulders. “There, happy?”

“Not really. Now i'm cold.”

“Oh my god Daichi fuck you.”

Daichi snickered. “I'm kidding, keep it.”

Suga hmphed, wrapping it tighter around himself.

  
_________________________________

An hour into the ride, Suga had dozed off, head leaning against the window, warm puffs of air fogging the glass. Daichi gazed at him contently, a warm feeling blooming inside him at the sight of his blazer draped over Suga like a blanket. The window rattled quietly beneath his cheek, his grey hair quivering in sympathy with the motion. 

Daichi felt drowsiness tugging his eyelids down as well, lulled by the gentle rocking of the train. He pinched his knee, willing himself to stay awake to fulfill his duty as a bodyguard. He wasn't so sure what that duty was anymore. He had assumed after his talk with Mr. Sugawara that it was to keep Suga safe from any potential enemies looking to sabotage the Mayor, but it became more and more clear that that wasn't the case. He had an itching suspicion in the back of his mind that he was there to keep Suga in check, to prevent him from running off on his own. Daichi frowned, disturbed by the thought. Did Mr. Sugawara not trust his own son? He had seemed a friendly person, but Daichi knew better than to judge based on first impressions. He brushed the matter from his mind. It wasn't his business to get involved, his only job was to follow orders to the best of his ability. Movement from his side tore him from his thoughts.

“Tea or coffee dear?” A short woman in a white apron asked him in a nasally voice.

“Uhm, neither, thank you,” he declined politely. The woman gave him a look and continued rolling her trolley cart to the next wagon. 

The conversation seemed to have awoken Suga, as he lifted his head groggily. “Are we there?” he asked, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned widely. 

Daichi checked his watch. “Almost. Another half an hour on this train and then we board another. We should get to Salzburg at about 7:30 ish.”

Suga groaned. “That's in four and a half hours Daichi.” 

“I can’t speed up time, sorry Your Highness.”

Suga sighed, leaning his head back against the seat. A few minutes of silence passed, both of them looking out at the blur of colors behind the glass panes of the window. 

“Are we there yet?”

“No.”

A minute passed, Daichi trying to focus his stare on the stains of the window pane instead of the whizzing trees. He failed, his eyes being torn away every time by the blur of green behind the glass.

“Are we there-”

“My god Suga just how old are you?”

Suga grinned cheekily at Daichi. “Eighteen. And you?”

“Nineteen. You sure you're not eight?”

“Do I look eight?” Suga retorted, flipping his hair dramatically.

“You're right, you look four.”

“That's it, I'm firing you,” Suga said, reaching for his bag.

“Noo i'm sorry Your Highness, you look old! So old! Older than me!” Daichi said, grabbing Suga’s wrist to prevent him from retrieving a pen and paper from the bag. 

Suga laughed. “Alright, keep your job, flatterer.” 

Daichi released his grip, somewhat reluctantly. “I thank you for your kindness, oh humble and wise lord.” He gave a mock bow, tilting his head down solemnly. 

“Oh it's nothing, really.”

“It means everything to me, oh divine ruler.” Daichi continued, struggling to keep his smile in check. 

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” Suga said with a playful giggle, covering his mouth. 

“Maybe that was my goal,” Daichi said with exaggerated sweetness, reaching out to clasp Suga’s hand between his own. “Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and… uh…”

Suga pulled his hand back in mock offense. “If you're going to woo me, at least put some effort in! How scandalous, the palace knight asking the prince for his hand in marriage. Oh, what would the king say?”

Daichi chuckled. “I'd be beheaded, probably.” 

“Probably,” Suga said, laughing lightly. “You know, you're not as bad as I thought you would be. Y’know, as a bodyguard.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Daichi muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “You're not bad either.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Were you expecting any less?”

“Of course not.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Liar.”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“You have no idea.” Suga chuckled at the way Daichi flustered at his comment. “Anyway, are we there yet  _ now _ ?”

Daichi checked his watch. “Should be, if we're on schedule.”

“Finally,” Suga exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head. “I'm hungry.”

“We only have 15 minutes to board once we get there, maybe we should get something to-go this time.”

Suga grinned bashfully. “Good idea. Speaking of which, I still have your blazer.” He started pulling it off of himself, but Daichi stopped him.

“I don't need it, thanks. It's pretty warm out anyway.”

Suga shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

  
____________________________  
  
  


Two and a half hours later, Daichi and Suga sat across from each other again, on the second train they had boarded. On the table between them lay the crumpled wrappers of a sandwich that Suga had enthusiastically shoved into his mouth the second they had gotten on the train. Daichi had opted to eat some of the food provided by Mr. Sugawara, which consisted of dried fruits and beef jerky. Not a very filling meal, but Daichi hoped to hold out until their arrival in Salzburg in the evening. 

“What time is it?” Suga asked, yawning. 

Daichi checked his watch. “6:00. We’re a little more than an hour away.”

“Mm, mind if I take a quick nap? Wake me when we’re there.”

“Go ahead,” Daichi said, watching as Suga took Daichi’s blazer and rolled it into a ball, stuffing it under his head to use as a pillow. He winced as he saw the creases and wrinkles forming in the fabric, but he stayed silent, not wanting to bother Suga.

  
  


Daichi must have dozed off as well, because suddenly he realized that the train had stopped moving. Jerking up in his seat, he checked his watch quickly.  _ Strange, it’s only 6:30. This is an express train, there shouldn't be any stops,  _ he thought. He leaned across the flip-out table, nudging Suga gently. 

“Mmn, five more minutes,” Suga mumbled, burying his face into the jacket. 

Daichi poked him in the side. Suga yelped, sitting up abruptly. “What was that for?!”

“We’ve stopped for some reason, thought I should let you know.”

Suga looked around, finally noticing the lack of blurred landscapes past the windows and sound of the train tracks. Daichi heard the murmurs and fidgeting of the other passengers, seeing some heads pop up over the seats to look around. A voice suddenly crackled over the intercom.

_ Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry for the inconvenience. There is a problem with the tracks, but not to worry, it will be fixed in the next 15-30 minutes. We thank you for your patience and understanding. For any passengers who do not wish to wait, there has been a bus provided that will be heading to Mellau every half hour. Have a nice evening.  _

The intercom crackled for a second more before going silent again. Daichi sighed wearily, leaning back against his seat. “I guess we have to wait here for a bit. Doesn't make much of a difference anyway.”

Suga frowned. “Stay here? Let’s get off now.”

Daichi looked at him incredulously. “That bus goes to Mellau, Suga, that's a couple of hours away from Salzburg.”

Suga shrugged. “So?”

“What do you mean, ‘so?’ Your father told me specifically to go to the hotel he placed reservations in, in  _ Salzburg. _ We’re staying on the train, it’s only a bit of a wait.”

“We can take the bus to Mellau and then book another train to Salzburg right after!”

“Let’s just wait here for a bit until it gets fixed, alright Suga?” Daichi said wearily.

“Fine! We stay here 30 minutes maximum and then we leave.” Suga said, crossing his arms.

“Fine,” Daichi answered crossly. “I don't get why you're being so stubborn about this.”

“I'm not being stubborn,” Suga retorted. “I'm choosing the smarter option.”

“Your father never told us we could-”

“‘Your father’ this, ‘your father’ that,” Suga interrupted, “I can make my own decisions, and don't need you to make them for me either.”

Daichi stayed silent, aware that he was on the job and shouldn't be quarreling with his client. Suga flopped back in his seat, turning his head away. 

Thirty minutes of silence later, and no signs came from the intercom that all was well. A few passengers had already filtered out to board the first bus, which had shortly been replaced by another.

“Let’s wait-” Daichi began, but Suga beat him to it.

“-a few more minutes’, yeah I knew you would say that. I'm not waiting, and neither are you, and that’s an order.”

Daichi bristled. “Your father’s orders take priority over yours, Suga.”

“Yeah? Well he’s not here right now, is he? We’re sitting in a broken down train with a perfectly fine bus waiting outside, and I’m ordering you to take me off of this train and onto that bus.”

Daichi glared at him, knowing he couldn't say no. “Fine.” He stuffed their few scattered things into his bag, throwing the sandwich wrapper into the trash. Suga stood smugly, swinging his bag over his back. “I’ll take you off this train alright,” Daichi muttered.

“What was that?” Suga asked. Daichi ignored him, lunging suddenly instead for Suga’s legs, grabbing them and hoisting him over his shoulder. Suga yelped in surprise.

“Wha- Daichi put me down!”

“I am taking you away from an unsafe situation sir, please do not resist.” Daichi said, striding through the train car to one of the doors. The passengers that had opted to stay on the train looked at them pass in surprise.

“That’s not what I meant!” Suga whined. 

The conductor standing outside gave them a bewildered look at the sight of Suga hanging limply over Daichi’s shoulder. 

“We’re taking the bus,” Daichi told him with a smile. The conductor looked at him a second longer before pointing wordlessly to a clearing by the train tracks where the bus stood parked.

“All right, we’re out of the train, you can put me down,” Suga pouted, hitting Daichi’s side weakly with his hanging fist.

Daichi slid him off with a huff, helping Suga stay on his feet as he lost balance.

“What the fuck was that?” Suga demanded, following Daichi as he strode to the bus.

“My job, sir.”

“Stop calling me sir!”

“Sorry.”

Suga quieted as they reached the bus, Daichi waiting at the door to let him in first. He stepped in, aware of Daichi behind him as he looked for a seat. He found one in the back, plopping down on it with a huff. Daichi hovered around him looking for an empty seat, coming to stand next to him as his search proved fruitless.

“There’s a seat in the front,” Suga muttered, eyes flitting to Daichi.

“Here's fine,” Daichi said, fitting the backpack straps snuggly around his shoulders.

Suga made a ‘tsk’ sound, turning his head to look out the window. A few more passengers filed onto the bus, and soon the doors closed with a soft hissing, the engine rumbling into motion. Daichi rocked slightly as the bus began it’s drive away from the train, heading past pastures of cows and horses. 

“Sorry for causing a scene back there,” Suga muttered after a while. 

Daichi paused, not expecting the apology. “I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry for carrying you out like that.”

Suga gave a small laugh. “I'm surprised you didn't drop me halfway there.”

Daichi smiled uncertainly at Suga. Silence stretched between them, but Daichi didn't know what to make of it. At times, talking with Suga had seemed like the most natural thing in the world, as if they hadn’t just met a few hours ago. But moments passed where Daichi couldn't think of what to say, unsure of what Suga was thinking or feeling. A strange feeling of eagerness filled him as he looked at Suga looking quietly out the bus window. His fingers twitched, itching to rip apart the book of secrets that Suga was, wanting to flip every page, read every line, see every flaw hidden in those feathery pages. 

Daichi shook himself mentally, scattering the foreign thoughts his brain had supplied. He was here to do his job, he reminded himself. Getting Suga’s friendship was not his first priority. He needed to focus.

  
______________________________  
  


A bit less than an hour later, Daichi and Suga shouldered their way out the bus, pushing through the groups of people congregating at the entrance to the train station they had arrived at. 

“We’ll take a train from here to Salzburg,” Suga said, striding confidently over to stand in line at the ticket booth. “We’ll come a bit late to the hotel but that’s not a big deal.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, humming quietly. “Get out some of that pocket change my dad gave you.”

Daichi placed his bag down, reaching into it to take out a few bills. “Is this enough?” He asked, showing the crisp paper’s to Suga.

“Should be,” Suga said, taking them into his hand. They moved up together as the person in front of them left with a ticket in hand. Suga approached the window.

“We’ll take two tickets to Salzburg please,” he said with a smile.

The employee nodded, typing something into the chunky outdated computer on their desk. “Sorry about that dear, but last train left fifteen minutes ago.”

Suga’s face fell. “What do you mean it left? When’s the next one?”

The employee scrolled the computer mouse, smacking their lips as they chewed their gum loudly. “Tomorrow at 8 am dear.”

Suga scowled. “Thanks for the information.” He turned away before he could get a response, storming over to Daichi. 

Daichi looked at him quizzically. “What's the matter?”

“Oh I'll tell you the matter all right! We missed the last train! It left fifteen minutes ago!”

Daichi’s expression soured. “I knew we should've stayed on the train.”

Suga glowered at him. “If we had taken that first bus  _ like I said we should _ , we would be sitting on our way to Salzburg right now. But because  _ you  _ had to be stubborn and make us wait half an hour, we’re stuck in this tiny town with no way to get to our hotel until 8 am tomorrow.”

“I won’t apologize for doing my job,” Daichi said, eyebrows pinching. “Waiting on the train was the most logical course of action, and I was trying to follow the instructions of my employer. I shouldn't have let myself be pushed around by you.”

Suga looked at him seethingly, gritting his teeth. “Don’t make it seem like you're the victim here. If you had done your job and listened to me in the first place, none of this would've happened.” He turned his back aggressively to Daichi, arms crossed tightly. 

Daichi glowered at him, picking up his bag from the ground forcefully. “Instead of blaming me for everything, how about we go find a place we can stay for tonight so we don't freeze to death,” he said bitingly. 

“Fine by me,” Suga muttered angrily, turning back to Daichi but keeping his gaze in front of him. “Lead the way, O great bodyguard.” 

“At your service, Your Highness,” Daichi muttered sarcastically, casting an angry look back at Suga as he walked towards an information desk in the middle of the station. Putting on a forced smile, he addressed the lady at the desk. “Hello ma’am, could you give us some recommendations for a cheap hotel to stay in for a night? With meals included, preferably.”

“Of course! Hold on a second,” the lady said sweetly, flipping through a travel catalogue. She stopped her finger on a page, holding it out for Daichi to see.“Here you go! ‘The Red Carnation’ is a low price place to stay, with dinner and breakfast included. It’s a ten minute walk from here, if you go out that entrance,” she said, pointing to a door behind them.

Daichi looked at the picture of the hotel, which depicted a quaint wooden house with wide painted beams crossing in the front. Deeming it a good enough place to stay for the night, he said, “Thank you for the recommendation, this should work.” He cast a sidelong glance at Suga, who pointedly held his gaze on the tiled floor.

The lady gave him a note with the scribbled down address of the hotel, and Daichi thanked her again, walking over with Suga to the exit she had pointed out. The cool evening air hit them as they walked out, and Daichi shivered slightly, remembering Suga still wore his blazer. He thought about asking Suga to give it back, but his pride wouldn't let him.

A terse silence filled the air between them as they tramped down a street, Daichi reading the numbers of the passing houses to navigate his way to the hotel. He soon spotted a brown wooden building with a sign hanging above the doorway, with the inscription ‘Die Rote Nelke.’ A blooming red flower adorned the sign, some of the paint chipped off and flaking. Upon closer inspection, the house looked much more worn down in real life than it did on the picture. The wooden beams had sagged slightly over the years, and the door looked rough and unpolished.

Daichi stepped forward and hesitantly pushed the door open, hinges creaking. A dim lit room welcomed them, a low hanging chandelier flickering weakly, casting shadows over the furniture. He spotted a bar at the far end of the room, a grim looking bartender wiping down glasses with a dusty rag. Tables littered the floor, with a few customers leaning back into chairs, nursing drinks. Daichi cleared his throat.

“Hello, I'd like to rent a room for a night.”

The inhabitants of the bar turned their gazes to him, looking out from shawls and hats that covered their faces with shadow. The bartender raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing for him to come closer. Daichi glanced back at Suga hesitantly, who was glancing around the room warily. 

“Just exactly how cheap was this?” He muttered quietly to Daichi. Daichi ignored him, walking over to the bar to stand in front of the bartender. He stuck out his hand, smiling politely. The bartender looked him over, leaning both hands wide against the bar table top. Daichi quickly retracted his hand, clasping it onto the shoulder strap of his backpack instead.

“If issa room yer lookin fer, we got ‘n upstairs,” he said gruffly, tongue rolling around a heavy accent. “Issa bit small fer you an’ yer friend,” he nodded his head towards Suga, “but we only got one.” 

“That’s fine, it’s only for a night,” Daichi laughed awkwardly, glancing at Suga who had dragged a finger along the bar table top, eyeing the dust on his fingertip with distaste.

“Thir’y euros fer the room, ten fer any additional meals ye might like.”

Daichi hurriedly grabbed out his wallet and took a fifty euro bill out. “Dinner and breakfast additionally please.”

The bartender took the bills carefully, squinting up at them in the dim light. Satisfied with the validity of the bill, he tugged open a cupboard under the bar table and shoved the money in. “Upstairs an’ to the left,” he said grudgingly.

Daichi thanked him quickly, sweeping the room with his eyes to find a staircase hidden by shadows behind the bar. Reaching behind him, he grabbed Suga’s sleeve, who stumbled as he tugged him along to the foot of the staircase. 

“I can walk by myself, thank you,” Suga hissed, jerking his sleeve out of Daichi’s fingers.

“I didn't like the way those people in there were looking at us,” Daichi muttered quietly, testing out the top step of the stairs. It creaked as he put his foot down, and a layer of dust flew up as he put his hand on the railing. “Careful,” he warned Suga, who had followed him onto the steps. “The wood might be rotting.”

They carefully made their way upstairs, seeing a corridor with two doors at the top of the landing. 

“He said left, right?” Suga said quietly. Daichi nodded, also feeling the need to stay quiet. Suga walked towards the door, turning the rusty knob and swinging it open with a creak. He turned back to Daichi with a pained expression. “Do we have to stay here?”

“Is it that bad?” Daichi asked, fearing what he would see as he stepped through the doorway. His eyes met a simple looking room, white walls and a window adorned with a pair of grey curtains. A plain red carpet covered the floor. Compared to the room downstairs, this one looked relatively normal. “I don't see a problem,” Daichi said, the bed creaking in protest as he sat down on it. 

“You're sitting  _ on  _ the problem,” Suga said exasperatedly.

Daichi frowned at him. “Sure it’s not the best but it doesn't look infested with bugs or anything. I'm sure we could-” He stopped, suddenly understanding what Suga meant. “Oh you mean there's only one?”

“ _ Yes  _ I mean there's only one bed. Did you think I was going to throw a tantrum over the quality of the bed sheets?”

“Well, you might've ,” Daichi said sheepishly. 

“That was a rhetorical question!” Suga said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don't suppose there's a couch in here, is there?”

Daichi took a quick glance around the room, but no couch magically appeared in front of his eyes. “I can just sleep on the floor,” he said with a shrug. He tapped the carpet with his foot. “Seems sturdy enough.”

“Why do  _ you  _ have to sleep on the floor? That makes me seem selfish,” Suga said, crossing his arms.

“If anyone comes barging in here in the middle of the night, I don't think they’d care who was on the bed and who was on the floor. No one’s gonna care that you took the bed,” Daichi placated. “Besides, I'm the bodyguard, and you're Mr. Sugawara’s son. I’d get fired on the spot if I let you sleep on the floor.”

“ _ I’m  _ going to care if you're sleeping on the floor Daichi! That’s not fair to you!”

“I was the one who suggested it, why wouldn't it be fair? I am one hundred percent fine with sleeping on the floor if it means you get to sleep on the bed.”

Suga made an exasperated noise. “Why the fuck do you have to be so stubborn all the time?!” He stomped over to the other side of the bed, setting his bag on the floor with a  _ thump _ . “I tell you to do something, and you ignore me! I thought you said-” A knock interrupted Suga’s words.

The gruff voice of the bartender sounded from the other side of the door. “Once y’all er done in there, come down ter eat dinner.”

“Alright!” Daichi said in the direction of the door. He heard footsteps thudding down the staircase, signifying they were alone again. He turned to Suga, whose face had turned red from embarrassment.

“If you would stop yelling at me, we wouldn't have to let the whole bar know that you're mad at me,” Daichi said.

“And whose fault is it that I'm mad at you?” Suga retorted. 

Daichi sighed. “How about we go downstairs before this escalates again?”

“Fine.”

  
________________________

The steaming plate of vegetables and meat set in front of him tasted surprisingly good, or maybe Daichi was just so hungry from the day's events that it made the food taste better than it was. Either way, he thoroughly enjoyed his meal, yawning widely as his body reminded him of his weariness. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor, but he didn’t need to tell Suga that. He was doing his job, he told himself, this was what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. Although it displeased him to anger Suga, he didn't want to risk losing his job just to satisfy Suga’s wishes. 

Suga poked at his half eaten plate unenthusiastically. “I'm not that hungry. Let’s go upstairs.”

“You should eat a bit more,” Daichi said.

“It’s fine, I ate more than you on the train.”

“Fair enough.” Daichi got up, bringing his empty plate over to the bartender, Suga following behind him. “Thank you, it was delicious.”

“Tell that ter the cook,” the bartender said, pointing a thumb behind him at the small kitchen in a back room. A man with blonde hair poked his head out, cigarette dangling from his lips.

Daichi turned to him. “Thank you for the meal sir, it was very good.”

Suga placed his plate down beside Daichi’s. “Yes, thank you very much,” he said, smiling politely at the man.

The man waved them off, saying, “Eh, a simple dish, glad you liked it.” He retreated back into the kitchen, and the bartender took their plates and placed them by the kitchen. Daichi took this as a cue to leave, hurrying off towards the stairway with Suga. They ascended in silence, shoulders bumping as they squeezed through the tight hallway to their door. 

Daichi opened the door, taking out a key the owner had given them and locking the door as Suga entered behind him. “Now we won’t have to worry about anyone barging in to see you selfishly taking up the bed,” Daichi said with a grin.

“That won't be a problem anymore.” Suga walked over to the bed, dragging the blankets and pillows down from it. “If you’re sleeping on the floor, so am I.”

Daichi gaped at him. “Wha–you can't just–”

“Now when someone barges in they'll wonder why  _ both  _ of us are on the floor,” Suga said smugly, laying out the blankets next to each other by the foot of the bed. “Do you want one or two pillows?”

“Suga, you're sleeping on the bed.”

“No I'm not, one or two pillows?”

“Suga,” Daichi said warningly.

“Daichi.”

Silence stretched between them. “So one or two pillows?”

“One Suga! And you say I'm the stubborn one.” Daichi sighed. “Is there any way I can convince you to sleep in the bed?”

“Only if you do too,” Suga answered, smiling brightly at Daichi. 

Daichi gulped, blushing slightly. “The floor it is, then.”

“Yes!” Suga exclaimed, throwing a pillow over to Daichi’s blanket.

“You shouldn't be this excited about sleeping on a hard wooden floor,” Daichi said tiredly, but he couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. He unbuttoned his shirt, leaving his tank top on, changing his pants to shorts. He turned around to see Suga already lying down on the carpet with a blanket wrapped around him.

“If you're back hurts in the morning don't blame me,” Daichi said, sitting down on the floor to place his blanket over himself. He rolled over, turning his back to Suga. His hip bone dug painfully into the floor, so he stuffed his pillow under his side, placing an arm under his head instead.

“This is kind of exciting, don't you think?” Suga said quietly after a while. 

Daichi, whose eyes were drooping already, turned over to look at Suga. “Exciting?”

“Yeah, it’s like we’re breaking the rules or something.” 

Even in the dark, he could see the way Suga’s eyes lit up. He propped himself up on an elbow. “I mean I guess. The only time I've ever slept on the floor was when I got mad at my brother and didn't want to share a bed with him anymore,” Daichi said with a chuckle. 

Suga laughed quietly. “I like breaking the rules with you Daichi. We should do it again sometime.”

“I hope you're joking,” Daichi said untruthfully. 

Suga hummed, turning onto his side, away from Daichi. Daichi did the same, adjusting the pillow under him. 

“Hey Daichi?” He heard Suga say quietly. 

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry for being uncooperative today. I've been making your job harder for you.”

Daichi paused. “Don't be.” He thought for a second. “I enjoy it, in a way, I guess. Makes life more interesting. All my other jobs were boring, compared to you.”

Suga stayed silent, and Daichi feared he had said something wrong. “What I mean is,” he clarified, “I enjoyed being with you today Suga, and I hope we can get to know each other better in these next two weeks.”

A pause, then, “Goodnight Daichi.”

Daichi smiled, adjusting the arm under his head. “Goodnight.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This chapter turned out longer than expected, but updates are weekly (hopefully)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to [ candied_lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_lemons) for proofreading, go read her fics she's segcy and talented


End file.
